CORE B PROJECT SUMMARY Core B Preclinical Therapeutics will provide purified antibodies for conjugation and use in Projects 1 and 2 to generate novel caveolae-targeting imaging and therapeutic agents. The Core will also provide analytical services to ensure quality control of reagents that will be used for preclinical animal testing. Antibodies generated in Core B will be conjugated to radionuclides in Core D for use in Project 1. Antibodies will be provided to Project 2 for conjugation to various chemotherapies, and testing in preclinical metastatic models of disease. Reagents developed in Projects 1 and 2 will be rigorously evaluated for quality control using analytical services provided by Core B prior to use in any animal studies. Core B will also provide support services and guidance for the cGMP production of the humanized antibody and therapeutic agents destined for clinical trials, including scale-up, process development, validation, batch testing, compliance, and providing technical expertise as needed to ensure successful technology transfer and quality manufacturing of finished goods.